Betty Boop Internet and Fandom
Betty Boop has a massive fanbase. Betty appeals to the younger generation, but is most popular among middle-aged women. This page features Betty Boop on the internet including information about her official website including all unofficial Betty Boop material such as artworks, parodies, games, reviews and alternative references, etc. See Betty Boop Parodies & References for alternative "Boop" references. Expand article to see content. Boop-Oop-a-Doop! ''Betty Boop Official Website'' The Official Betty Boop Website is a site which was launched on the internet several years ago. The old website used to feature a forum, a store and several Betty Boop flash games. A new website was constructed in 2012. An even newer website was then launched in 2015. This time King Features partnered up with Amazon. You can find out more about the history of Betty Boop's website here. King Features: "We are delighted to announce the opening of the new Betty Boop store through arrangement with Amazon." The Official Betty Boop Shop features a selection of thousands of licensed products spanning apparel and accessories to housewares and kitchen products. Links: Betty Boop Shop (Powered by Amazon) ''123Peppy'' 123Peppy created a fan made Betty Boop Flash game in 2013 entitled Betty Boop Living Room Decor. The aim of the game is to place the disarranged objects in the proper places and make Betty's home appear clean and neat. The game has been played 57,821 times. Links: Betty Boop Living Room Decor ''12 Facts You May Not Have Known About Betty Boop'' Betty Boop was featured in a video by Comic Alliance with spot on results. The only information left out of the video is Betty's appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Tress MacNeille doing the official voice role of Betty Boop which is false information as there is no solid proof to back up that claim as she does not have an official website but she may have provided the vocal for Betty as she is well known in voice-over. If it was true that Tress was the official voice for Boop she would have provided the voice of the Betty Boop parody Googi Goop in Animaniacs in which she was featured as Dot as voice-over artists can record multiple character roles. Desirée Goyette was the on and off official voice in the 1980s and 1990s and originally did the role of Betty Boop including the parody of Boop that appeared in the Animaniacs, she was replaced by Melissa Fahn who took over the role as the character. King Features always hire two or more people to portray the character. Tress has never provided the vocal for Boop according to valid information given. The official voices for Betty are Sandy Fox (since 1991) and Cindy Robinson. ''Sailor Moon Moon Animate Make-Up'' A reference to Betty Boop appears in Moon Animate Make-Up 2 near the end credits. Where Sailor Moon is Animated in Betty Boop's style by animator Rebecca Regalado. A digital Artist & Animator from Philadelphia. ''AllThingsMike Betty Boop'' AllThingsMike is a Betty fan website that was created in 1999. The bulk site was completed in 2001 and was hosted by Homestead. And was very popular with viewers. The site was finished in 2005-2006 and was last updated in 2008 but is still running strong today. ''The Betty Boop Archive'' BETTY BOOP FAN HEART-BROKEN (1995) During the 90s there was a Betty Boop archive that was very popular and had a total of 50K hits. The fan archive contained photo's, gifs, and videos. King Features loved the archive, but were concerned about the unauthorized use of their property, the character and image of Betty Boop. They sent an agreement which allowed the owner of the archive to continue using the character and image, subject to minor restrictions.The creator of the website who was a designer and artist attempted to negotiate with them to stop the lawsuit from going any fruther, stating they would set up a official website. And quoted a large sum of $75-100,000. King Features declined their offer and the Archive was then closed down by the owner because the people who owned Betty Boop wanted to make their own official website. Betty Boop's official website was launched several years later. New York, NY, US The very first WWW archive for fans of cartoon heroine Betty Boop. Includes QuickTimes in Mac and Windows format, GIFs, AUs, and other miscellaneous resources. http://www.phantom.com/~voidmstr/BettyBoopArchive.html October 7, 1995 Void: Dear Betty Boop Fans last month, King Features, a division of the Hearst Corporation, contacted me about my Betty Boop Archive. They liked the archive (the Web's one and only!), it seems, but they were concerned about the unauthorized use of their property, the character and image of Betty Boop. Their attorneys sent me a legal agreement to sign, which generously allowed me to continue the free use the character and image of Betty, subject to certain minor restrictions. One of the clauses in the agreement, however, was very troubling to me and my attorney. Basically, the boilerplate "indemnification" clause they want me to sign required me to indemnify King Features (a division of a zillion-dollar megacorp) against any and all claims arising from my use of Betty material on my Web site. Since the site contained sound files, images, video clips, text files, and ASCII-images I assembled from all over the Net, and a large number of similar resources sent to me by Betty Boop fans all around the world, agreeing to this indemnifcation clause was quite dangerous. I had no idea, for example, where a lot of these files came from. Were the GIFs illegally scanned from a copyrighted book? Did someone digitize a Betty cartoon clip off a copyrighted videotape? There was no way, my attorney and I agreed, that I could track down the ownership and rights to the scores of resources I had already put up on the WWW site (not to mention the 30 new clips and stills a Boop fan from Netcom had just sent me, but were not yet online). If I agreed to the indemnification clause, I would open myself up to all sorts of legal problems if I were sued, and potentially even more disastrous monetary consequences if I also had to cover all of King Features' legal liability on top of my own. I communicated this to King Features. The person I spoke to there had never seen the Betty Boop site, but I told her the problem I had about the provenance of the resources there, and she seemed to understand. I did, however, propose a solution I thought could be mutually beneficial. I had the Webmaster at www.phantom.com grep the log of 'hits' on just the main Boop page, and we determined that almost 53,000 people had visited the Betty Boop Archive in the six months it had been online (I took it off line once King Features sent me the letter). There is obviously great interest from Betty Boop fans around the world, I told King Features: 53K 'hits' on a non-commercial site on an occasionally-flakey server, with a complicated URL (i.e., no cool www.boop.com address) was excellent! If King Features really wanted to keep Betty on the WWW, and build on what I had done, there was a simple approach that could keep me and them out of legal trouble. Let's set up an official Betty Boop site, I told them. Give me access to officially-approved Betty images, clips, sounds, etc.--stuff King Features owns--and we won't have to worry about any lawsuits. We could publicize Betty's 60th birthday, promote the Betty Boop laserdisc coming out soon (from Republic Entertainment), hook up with the Betty Boop fan club, give people pointers to all the Betty Boop products now on sale, hype the "Betty Boop Confidential" cartoon re-release from the UCLA Film Archives, etc. I am a freelance WWW designer and producer, and I quoted them a very reasonable fee for my work--an order of magnitude less than the $75-100,000 some corporations are paying for a presence on the Web. King Features has just declined my offer. I am not angry with them--just saddened. Perhaps I did not properly communicate how much Betty is loved around the world (I wish I had saved all the thank you emails I got); perhaps I did not convince them of the power of the WWW to publicize their intellectual property. Maybe they don't think the corporate higher-ups would approve the project; maybe they want to do it themselves. I'll never know. In any event, the Betty Boop Archive is dead. I want to thank all of you who contributed clips, images, sound files, bios, etc., to my Boop site. It was fun while it lasted. See you someplace else on the WWW, \/0!d. P.S: If you'd like to communicate with Betty's owners, you can write to Ted Hannah, Director of Advertising and Public Relations, King Features, 216 East 45th Street, New York, N.Y. 10017. The phone number there is 800-526-KING. Their fax number is 212-983-6259. Be nice ;-) Editor's Note: this farewell letter appeared on the web as of January 31, 1997 at the following URL: http://www.phantom.com/%7Evoidmstr/BettyBoopArchive.html John Long: Well, sure. You did all this stuff for the heck of it, and they call you and go "hey, don't forget that's ours", and you go "wanna pay me for it?". You might have had better luck showing your work before you published it. But I dunno. What - Boop is only 60? You mean the cartoon or the real person? I understand my grandmother knew the real person, and that would have been a long time ago. Petr Stein: If you mean the person that did Betty's voice, that would be Mae Questel. I'm not sure if she's still alive- she would have to be at least 90 by now but she did Betty's voice in Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Did a great job, too. Interesting trivia: During World War II, while Jack Mercer was serving in the Armed Forces, Questel doubled as the voice of Popeye. Paul Workman: I think the Betty Boop character was ripped off largely from singer Helen Kane. Maybe she's the one whom your mother knew? -Paul Animato! Magazine: Mae Questel has asserted that she performed the voice of Popeye when Mercer could not. Until I interviewed Jackson Beck recently I had not found anyone who confirmed that claim. Mae is alive but in fragile health. We're featuring a lengthy Betty Boop section in the next issue of Animato! to celebrate her 65th birthday. - Mike Dobbs Jerry Pulice: How do I get this magazine? Some of the last Boops (Sally Swing) seem to have a different voice. Were they made in Florida wihout Mae? Is there any way to get fan mail to Mae Questal? Jerry Pulice. ''Drawn Together Vs The Originals'' Betty Boop appears in a popular fanmade dubbed video based on Epic Rap Battles. Betty Boop challenges her obese rival Toot Braunstien. Featuring Leafy Dubs as Betty Boop & Anna Chloe as Toot. ''Bez Film Studio: That's Betty'' Betty Boop is featured in a animation by James Neal. ''Nostalgia Chick'' Lindsay Ellis aka Nostalgia Chick did a review on Minnie the Moocher. Season 5, Episode 2. Shorts: Betty Boop in Minnie the Moocher (22 Jan. 2012). Betty Boop's most famous cartoon was a cautionary tale about how hard drugs ruin lives sung by a ghost-walrus. Hi-De-Hi-De-Ho! In 2015 Ellis left the Channel Awesome team and couldn't keep the name as it was tied to TGWTG brand. She is now known as Chez Lindsay and uploaded her video review of Betty Boop in Minnie the Moocher on her official YouTube account on the 25th of February 2016. Links: Nostalgia Chick's Review on Betty Boop in Minnie the Moocher ''Boop with Rose McGowan'' In 2011 Rose Arianna McGowan played the role of Betty Boop in a live-action parody entitled "Boop" The never-been-told, real life, true story of how Betty Boop came to exist and become the sexiest cartoon character of her time and possibly all time. The parody was featured on Funny or Die. Several years later McGowan brought a Betty Boop TM & Pudgy (2015) plush doll and recorded a video of herself singing with it which caught the eye of Sandy Fox the official voice of Betty Boop. Links: Boop the Movie ''LoveThyConan'' Cartoonist LoveThyConan has done a series of tribute artworks of Betty Boop. LoveThyConan is inspired by classic cartoons and nostalgia. Links: LoveThyConan's Gallery ''OutOfTheToonStudios'' Japanese artist OutOfTheToonStudio's has also done a series of Betty Boop tribute images in the traditional Anime/Manga style. OutOfTheToonStudios is inspired by western classic cartoons from the 1930s-1960s, including Disney, Ub Iwerks and various Fleischer Studios cartoon. The artist later moved on from Western animated influences and returned to Japanese media. ''Kandee Johnson'' Kandee Johnson did a Betty Boop Halloween make-up tutorial on the 6th of october 2010. Betty Boop Boop a Doop! A original flirty figure from the 30s. Her video used to be the top Betty Boop cosplay video, but was later surpassed by a YouTuber by the name of Jbunzie. Links: Kandee Johnson's Betty Boop Make-Up Tutorial Kandee Johnson's Betty Boop Make-Up Tutorial Official Video ''KatyBerry'' (Betty Boop An Obsession) Katy Berry's website is the story of one woman's obsession with Betty Boop. It all started when she watched a few black and white cartoons, at a young, impressionable age. Before she knew it, she was hooked. Katy is an addict for life. "When your kids are growing up, please show them Betty with care. She's awfully addicting". Links: Katyberry Angelfire Website Katyberry Official Website ''The Romance of Miss Boop'' Betty Boop is featured as the main character in a fan-made dating-sim entitled The Romance of Miss Boop''in her original canine form inspired by the 1930 Talkartoon ''Dizzy Dishes. Links: Betty Boop Dating-Sim ''Cassandra Micheals: Betty Boop'' Cassandra Micheals released a song entitled Betty Boop. The song is most popularly used in dancing contests and line dancing. Lyrics: Boop a Doop Yeah! Yeah! Boop a Doop Yeah! Yeah! Here we go another guy trying to get me on the side I'm not about to be your Betty Boop! You'll see you wanna be cool Do I look like some kind of fool? I'm not about to be your Betty Boop! Boop a Doop Yeah! Yeah! ''Nito 3D'' Nito the 3D Avatar Animation is a unique, fun and easy way to create and share animated video messages with friends. Nito tracks your face expressions, movements and voice, and mimics them in real-time on a 3D avatar. Surprise your friends with a variety of characters: aliens, animals, monsters, cartoon characters and more. Betty Boop was added to the list of characters in April. Links: Official Youtube Official Facebook ''Betty Boop Flash Platformer'' BettyBoopFlashPlatform1.png BettyBoopFlashPlatform2.png BettyBoopFlashPlatform3.png BettyBoopFlashPlatform4.png BettyBoopFlashPlatform5.png BettyBoopFlashPlatform6.png BettyBoopFlashPlatform7.png BettyBoopFlashPlatform8.png BettyBoopFlashPlatform9.png Betty Boop is featured in a fan-made flash platform game featuring Rina Adachi as Betty Boop. Links: Official Website ''Dress Up Betty'' dresswupwho2.PNG dresswupwho1.PNG dresswupwho3.PNG dresswupwho4.PNG Betty Boop is featured on Dress Up Who as a anime inspired dress up doll. Dress up Betty Boop, the sexiest cartoon character out there. Make her walk all over the guys! There are so many clothes and fun accessories to play with! Prove to all the other cartoon characters that Betty Boop is really the sexiest! Have fun with this one!!! Links: Official Website DeviantArt ''The Betty Boop Lovers'' IMG_1286.PNG IMG_1287.PNG The Betty Boop Lovers are a jumping jive & neo-swing band. Links: Official Website Facebook Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Betty boop Category:Internet Category:Parody Category:Review Category:Reference